


Marvel Cinematic Universe One-Shots

by Coffeeprince_dm, ossriccchau



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, Wow, god help me, i must go, like wow, nicknamessssss, no I'm not lol, ok by, p o s s e s s i v e behaviour, protective shit, some k i n k s ;), some odd moments, there will be a lot of terrible puns, there's gonna be some smut, wow thats a lot of relationships and a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeprince_dm/pseuds/Coffeeprince_dm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: a whole crap ton of one shots enjoy plsLEAVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS pls and thanks i love u allcomment and maybe leave a kudos ;) ok by





	1. panic attack // frank castle x matt murdock

It was all to much for Matt. The sounds, the smells, just everything. He could hear it all. Tony laughing loudly at something Clint had said, Wanda and Vision whispering away in the corner, Natasha and Bruce flirting, Steve and Bucky talking about their old life. 

His hands begun to shake, and somebody had put their hand on his shoulder and they were talking and asking what was wrong, yet he couldn't hear them, as everything seemed to drown away, and he couldn't hear anymore, he could feel though, and he felt hands grasping him and he hated it. 

He tried to get away, he tried to hear, he began to shout and shout just so he could hear something, it didn't work. 

He ran from the hands and crawled over to a corner, scratching at his ears, and banging on his head, trying to hear _something_ , _anything_. 

Frank? Where was Frank? Frank always helped him in situations like these, he needed Frank. Yet, he couldn't get anything out besides from screams and shouts that seemed to shake the building. 

"All Avengers report to the living room on floor 8." Fridays voice resonated throughout the building, and Frank dropped his gun and began running through the halls to get there. "Something is wrong with Murdock." Friday said. Frank's heart just began to beat faster and faster, and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Matt, to his Red. 

He ran faster, trying to get there. Once he got there, he saw Matt hiding in a corner, shouting. 

All the Avengers stood by, worried. "We have to do something." Bruce said. "Frank!" Was shouted, and it came from Matt. "Frank! Frank! Frank! Frank! Frank!" All the Avengers turned to the Punisher. 

He didn't look at any of them, his attention was solely on Matt, his eyes wide. "Frank! Please, help me. I can't- I can't hear. Frank! I can't hear." Matt screamed. Frank sprung into action, moving closer to the blind man, going slow because he didn't wish to startle him. "It's okay, baby. I'm here." Frank whispered. Everyone else's eyes widened, as they had no idea that Frank and Matt were actually together, they had speculated, but had no idea at all. 

Matt's hands reached blindly for Frank as he sobbed, and screamed, and shouted for Frank. Frank reached him, "It's okay. It's me, Red. I'm here baby." He slowly picked him up, and Matt wrapped himself around Frank, shaking and trying to grip anything of Frank that he could. Matt just kept on whispering 'Frank' over and over again, and the Avengers were shocked, that Matt had so willingly let Frank pick him up and cradle him. 

Once they had arrived at Matt's bedroom, he had placed him on the bed, Matt seemed cautious in letting Frank go and kept trying to latch onto him again. 

Frank put Matt under the covers and then joined him, wrapping Matt up into his arms. 

After a while Matt whispered, "Thank you." Frank looked over at him and smiled lazily, "You can hear now?" Frank questioned. "Yes. Thank you for helping me." Matt said as he snuggled closer to Frank. 

"I love you, baby." Frank whispered quietly, "I love you to, Frank. "


	2. wrapped around my little finger // t'challa x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a requested one shot !! hope i did the request justice. 
> 
> "Hiii!!! How about a T’challa/reader oneshot where even though he’s the king, he’s Wrapped around the reader’s finger and is Super scared for the Reader (his Wife) and his Sister and Okoye teases him for it? Would really really appreciate it><" 
> 
> \- Coffeeprince_dm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read !!
> 
> hi guys !! 
> 
> i have decided that when u leave a request i will add u as a co-creator as it is ur idea!! i will be the one writing all of the chapters, yet many of the ideas will come from requests !! 
> 
> for all of your information i do not do personal requests ! the only format that i will accept it the /reader format !! if you leave your name, i will not write your request !! as i want everyone to enjoy the one shot and some people (including myself) don't enjoy when a request is written with a specific persons name !! 
> 
> this is just a drabble so its pretty short :// but i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> leave some requests down in the comments !! :))

T'Challa trailed after you like a lost puppy, you were mad at him as he always seemed to disappear on missions and he would never say a word to you, and it was starting to severely bother you, at times he would vanish when you had dates planned, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't let someone die. 

"My love, I am sorry. I will stop vanishing and going on missions without telling you." T'Challa said as he trailed after you, and grabbed your hand, and laid a kiss on the wedding band that laid there. He kissed up your hand, then up your arm, neck, and to your lips. He cupped your face and laid a soft kiss down, "I'm sorry." He said. "I will do whatever I can to make this right." 

Okoye and Shuri were watching from around a corner and Shuri giggled, as it was painfully obvious that you had T'Challa wrapped around your finger. 

"Mm, anything I want?" You glimmered, "Yes. Anything, darling." T'Challa spoke, whilst laying kisses on your neck. "I know what I want." You giggled, as you grabbed his hand and pulled you to you and his bedroom. He smiled knowing exactly what you wanted. 

When all was finished, and you were tired out laying naked under the covers, asleep. T'Challa watched you as you slept, gazing at you. He was so in love with you it was actually shocking. He stared at you as your chest rose and fell. You sighed in content and cuddled into his warm body, he smiled and pulled you closer to him. "I love you, my darling." He said softly. 

When he woke up the next morning you were still asleep. He gazed at you and leant down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, and got dressed. 

He left the room and found Shuri and Okoye starting up at him, "She's got you wrapped around her finger, you would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" Okoye questioned as they walked. "Anything." He said, as he wandered into the kitchen, "Your so whipped." Shuri laughed at him. 

You wandered out of the room, and into the kitchen, draped in one of T'Challa's shirts from the night before, T'Challa almost melted at the sight, you were rubbing your eyes like a sleepy kitten and he fell for you all over again. 

"Good morning, baby." He said softly, coming over and running a hand down your back. You murmured something, and cuddled into his chest. "T, I'm tired." You yawned, and once again he fell for you all over again. "Go back to bed, my love. I'll be there in a minute." He said, his hand coming down to softly rest on your bottom, the shirt slowly riding up. "Okay." You yawned again, and wandered back into the bedroom. 

Shuri imitated the sound of a whip, and Okoye cackled. "At least I have somebody." T'Challa said, that shut Shuri and Okoye up real quick. 


	3. breastfeeding // thor x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave some requests in the comments !!! :))

Thor was always fascinated with the birth of a child, and everything that the mother went through, including breastfeeding. 

You were both sitting on one of the massive couches in Stark Tower, you were only wearing a pair of black panties and one of Thor's giant oversized shirts, as Thor held your child in his arms. It was almost time for your baby girl to eat, well drink. 

She started crying and you knew it was time, you slipped your right arm out of the sleeve, and pulled that half of the shirt down under your breast. You took baby Penelope from Thor's arms and directed her to your breast. She latched onto the nipple and started greedily sucking up the fluid. As Penelope suckled from your breast, Thor looked at you in wonder and in awe. His eyes held admiration and love as you slowly laid back on Thor, his arm wrapped around your middle as he watched you. 

When she was finished, you put your shirt on properly again and laid her in one of her cribs. You came back, and settled on Thor's lap, curling into him. "That was beautiful, your beautiful." He muttered, laying a kiss on your head. "I love you, darling." He said, pressing kisses along your hairline. "I love you to, Thor." 


	4. alphas // bucky x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !! this is my first time writing a abo fanfic but I hope I did well and I hope you guys like it !! pls write what u think in the comments !! also I changed it so that it wasn’t on a mission, it was just during everyday life, hope your okay with that !! love u all !!

**_ Can i request bucky x reader abo relationship when bucky being protective over reader, while reader almost in heat cycle, but the reader is not his and that happen during missiob. Thankyou (>ω<) _ **

**__ **

**_ alpha bucky, omega reader :D _ **

**__ **

  * **_Marshmalloween_**



**__ **

**_Hey guys !! this is my first time writing a abo fanfic but I hope I did well and I hope you guys like it !! pls write what u think in the comments !! also I changed it so that it wasn’t on a mission, it was just during everyday life, hope your okay with that !! love u all !!_ **

**__ **

**__ **

You sat on the couch, covered in blankets as you clutched at your stomach in pain. You were in heat; something that you hated and you didn’t have an alpha to satisfy your needs. You groaned softly and rubbed your stomach.

 

Bucky walked into the room, and right away he smelt your heat. He suppressed a groan, and walked forward. “Hey, you doing okay?” He questioned, sitting beside you. You two had always been close, and he was the only person you truly trusted when you were in heat. You trusted all of the other alphas in the tower, but you didn’t trust any of them like you trusted Bucky.

 

He leant over and placed a hand on your knee, “Yeah, I just want to do something to distract all of this.” You muttered leaning into him. “Okay, wanna go to the park. We can walk around for a bit.” He said. You nodded, and got up. “Alright, I’m going to go get dressed. Be back in a couple of minutes.” You said.

 

As you stood up, your scent wafted into his nose, and he shuddered and suppressed another moan. The smell was amazing, it was just so distinctly you and he loved it. He wanted all of you for himself, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t know what you felt about him, but he wanted to be your alpha, and for you to be _his_ omega.

 

You walked back, in a pair of sweats and one of Bucky’s old shirt, where you got it? He had no idea, but he enjoyed seeing you in his clothes. Bucky stood up, and placed his metal hand on the small of your back and led you to the park. Right when you stepped outside, all of the alphas near you, turned right to you, a predatory glint in their eyes.

 

Bucky saw this, and he growled, wrapping his metal arm around you, and flexing it. The Alpha’s stared at the arm, and turned away. He smirked. You raised an eyebrow, and cuddled into him.

 

You knew that you wanted him to be your alpha.

 

The Alpha’s around you, smelt your heat, and knew that you hadn’t been claimed yet and they wanted to claim you. They wanted it. They wanted you.

 

Bucky was mad, and he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into him. “Lets go back.” Bucky said.

****

** TIME SKIP **

You were in the worst part of your heat, and you wanted an alpha. Bucky walked in and the first thing out of your mouth was a small moan “ _Alpha_.” Bucky froze in shock, “ _Alpha_ , I need.” You moaned out, looking up at Bucky. “Baby, we- were not.” Bucky said. You crooned at the nickname, and reached up at him, your hands latching onto his metal hand.

 

“Knot.” You moaned out quietly. “No, baby. No. We can’t.” Bucky said, his hand running over your face, catching your bottom lip. You leaned forward a little bit, and caught the tip of the metal thumb in your mouth.

 

Bucky sighed and gave in, “Fuck it.” He said, and picked you up. You wrapped your legs around him, already feeling better.


End file.
